


Potion for indecision

by bangelus9



Series: POCIONES [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Dos corazones, una decisión ¿Pero cual sera la mejor?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: POCIONES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739629
Kudos: 7





	Potion for indecision

"¿A que le temes tanto?"

Ella mira su mano entre las suyas, agarrándola con fuerza. Ella solo la aprieta más fuerte, como si fuera la única cosa que la mantuviera a flote, la única cosa que la atara a este mundo.

"Yo… quiero esto", ella exhala suavemente y su pulgar se frota suavemente contra su piel de porcelana, un recordatorio constante que dice que estoy aquí, que estoy aquí, que no voy a ninguna parte . 

Harry se acomodó las gafas sin perder detalle en ella “¿Pero?”

"Pero, ¿y si ... ¿y si nos engañamos, Harry? ¿Y si esto… no funciona?” 

Harry trago hondo “Dime, ¿Qué temes que pudiera pasar? En el peor de los casos ¿Qué podría ser?” 

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras se obligaba a pensar en la pregunta realmente. “Eso sería perderte”

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro, y Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. “Eso no va a suceder. No voy a ir a ningún lado. Puedes echarme, regañarme… darme órdenes. Pero seguiré tocando a tu puerta, Hermione”

Absurdamente ella casi rio al imaginárselo, pero esto era serio así que se obligó a tratar de explicar sus puntos mejor “El sexo cambia las cosas, no puedes pretender que no lo hace. Las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado ya…”

“Hermione, ¿En verdad crees que el sexo va hacer que nos queramos menos, hacernos menos comprometidos el uno con el otro? Seriamos lo que siempre hemos sido, solo mas…” 

Hermione acaricio la mejilla de Harry, deleitándose con el roce de su barba incipiente “Lo siento si me tomo tanto tiempo en reconocer que podíamos ser más que amigos”

“No lo sientas, has sido una mejor amiga más de lo que merecía. Y creo que era el momento justo y necesario”

Ella parpadeó varias veces, pero sus lágrimas eran imposibles de ocultar. “Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en reconocer mis sentimientos, supongo que siempre me he sentido así… sólo que no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora.”

El pecho de Harry se le inflo de esperanza “Entonces… ¿estarías dispuesta a probar… conmigo?”

Hermione sonrió levemente. “Haré algo más que probar. Para mí esta es la relación más importante en mi vida” ella le acarició ambas mejillas “Eres la relación más importante en mi vida”

“Para mí esto es el final del camino. No me hace falta salir contigo para saber que eres la única mujer del mundo para mí, ni tengo que pasarme una eternidad contigo para saber que vamos a envejecer juntos.” El valor de Harry también le fluyó a Hermione por las venas 

“Eres mío para siempre, Harry. Nunca te voy a dejar marchar.”

Harry sacudió su cabeza apenas conteniendo las lágrimas “No quiero que lo hagas.”


End file.
